The best years of our lives
by how do you like your coffee
Summary: A Demyx/Zexion highschool fanfic. Yaoi. Side pairings-Axel/Roxas, Sora/Riku, Marluxia/...someone or noone, maybe Cloud/Leon later on.
1. Chapter 1

The short boy with blue hair looked up from his book dispassionately as someone made their way to sit beside him, then his eyes widened. A boy about his age with a blonde mohawk stood in front of him. He had the most beautiful green-blue eyes the blue haired boy had ever seen. As he stared, the blonde sat beside him, smiling the whole time.

That was six years ago, now the two boys were in high school. Demyx was already sixteen while Zexion was turning sixteen in a couple of days. They had remained friends ever since the blonde sat by Zexion that day. He was, for the most part, thought to be emo and anti-social, while Demyx on the other hand was cheerful and outgoing, one of the more popular people in school. The only reason people noticed Zexion was because he was always near Demyx. The two hung out practically all the time. School had already started and the two boys had most of their classes together. The group, that is, Axel, Roxas, Marluxia, Saï x and Riku (which usually meant Sora, too) all thought that Zexion had somehow managed to pull a few strings so that the only class he and Demyx didn't have together was Music. Zexion was taking Home Ec. as his specialty, as he rather enjoyed baking, and the only reason the others found this out was that they had stalked him one day to figure out what it was.

"Zexion...you want my egg roll? I told Mom I don't like them but she keeps saying how healthy they are...bleh." Demyx gives the offending egg roll a disgusted look. It isn't even the middle of September yet and already the leaves overhead were turning scarlet and golden. Few flutter down once in a while. The group was in the schools courtyard during their lunch break. The eight of them sat on one of the schools stone benches, which were unusually cold in this weather. The past few nights there had been frost and so now most of the students were adorned with gloves, hats and/or mittens to cope with the cold. Zexion didn't mind the weather, in fact, it was one of his favorite seasons. He didn't much care for winter and summer, but he enjoyed spring and fall. It was very relaxing to read indoors with the pitter-patter of the raindrops on the window or be outside enjoying autumn's colours. Zexion took the egg roll from his friend, having no lunch for himself as usual. He felt no need to bring one, he was never really hungry, and if he was Demyx always offered him whatever it was his mother had packed him that he didn't like. Even while giving away part of his lunch, Demyx still had more than enough to eat.

"Thank you, Demyx," Zexion puts his book down and takes a bite out of the egg roll, savoring the taste.

Axel and Roxas are giggling on the other side, while Sora is looking confused and Riku and Marluxia are smirking, Saï x ignores the whole scene while staring at the sky.

"Riku...what is it? What's so funny? Tell me!" Sora tugs on Riku's shirt when Riku beckons him to come closer so that he can whisper something to him.

"We think Demyx might have a little crush on Zexy," Riku laughs when Sora continues to look at him with a confused look, "You haven't noticed the way he always stares at him when Zexy's not looking? It's been this way for months, maybe even a year or more." All of this was said under his breath so that the two that were being discussed wouldn't overhear. The said blonde was, at this moment, watching Zexion eat his egg roll with a happy expression on his face.

"WHAAAT!?!" Sora yells and looks at Riku with wide eyes, then looks at Zexion and Demyx, who are now staring at him along with everyone else in the vicinity. "Riku! How do you know? Are you sure!? But he doesn't act g-"

"Sora!" Riku puts his hand on the brunets mouth, "Stop this yelling. Besides, we don't want you-know-who to know we know!"

As the table settles down and they continue with their usual "routines" (Axel flirting with Roxas, Riku eyeing Sora while Sora chatters on with him as Riku's attempts go on in vain, Saï x staring at the somewhat visible moon in the sky, Marluxia shamelessly leading on a girl that had walked by and Demyx sitting by Zexion, still eating and waiting for him to finish whatever chapter he was on) whilst Zexion ponders on the whole situation. Demyx hadn't understood that "you-know-who" must've been either him or Demyx. What could they have been talking about? The blue-haired boys contemplation is interrupted when Demyx pokes at him.

"Zexion..." Zexion raises an eyebrow at him, "aren't you cold? I mean...you're only wearing a shirt and pants, no sweater or mittens or anything! I'm freezing and I have these on," he raises his mitten covered hands to Zexion, "so you must be really cold."

It was one of those rare times Zexion smiled. His whole face seemed to grow softer and looked less emotionless. And, as usual, the rare smile was brought out by his sitar-playing friend. The best in Zexion was always brought out whenever he was near Demyx. "I'm fine, Demyx. Don't worry about me." He always found it so considerate of Demyx to worry about him, and it always seemed to make him feel warm and fuzzy inside his stomach.

"What are you doing for your birthday, Zex?" Axel stops molesting Roxas and settles for holding his hand while Roxas plays with his hair absentmindedly.

"Hmm...nothing really."

"Well then, that won't do! Plan a birthday party, Kay? We'll all be there on Saturday at...uh...let's say two o'clock."

Zexion flips his hair and gives Axel an annoyed look, "Don't you think we're a bit too old for a birthday party? And don't call me 'Zex' again. Ever."

Demyx pouts, "Aww...Zexion...It would be fun though. We could have cake, and balloons! Besides," he smiles brightly at him, "don't you want to get a whole bunch of presents?"

"Not particularly. But I suppose I could set something up… you like chocolate cake, right Demyx?"

"YAY!!" Demyx glomps the younger boy, causing him to fall over on the bench, landing on his back with Demyx on top of him. For reasons unbeknownst to Zexion, his heart starts beating faster and he blushes. The blonde's arms are on either sides of his head and he is sitting on the lower half of his body, after sitting up from toppling the both of them over.

"Ohmigod I'm so sorry, Zexion! Are you okay?" He is still sitting on him and the blonde's face looks flushed.

"Uhh...yes, I'm fine." Zexion stares up at him. He doesn't want to tell the blonde to get off of him directly, sometimes he could get a bit emotional. "Could...you help me up though?"

The other boys around them laugh at the whole scene, Sora just blushes. Axel speaks up with tears in his eyes from laughing so hard, "Yeah! You're kinda, haha, still on him Demyx! Careful you guys don't get nosebleeds!"

"Gah! Yes!" Demyx gets off of him quickly and grabs his hand, pulling him up. He quickly lets go afterwards.

"Demyx?...Are you okay?" Zexion looks at him worriedly, after sending the redhead a glare for the inappropriate comment. Demyx had been looking down and his breathing had become irregular.

"I'm fine!" The older boy takes out his headphones, trying to distract himself from certain images that his mind had started conjuring up.

"Can...I listen, too?" Zexion looks hopeful. He liked the other boys taste in music, and for some reason he just wanted to do something with him before he had to go to his Home.ec class. Though that class was useful sometimes. He had started to learn how to bake when he was younger, and that class was helping his cooking skills reach perfection.

Before Demyx could stutter a yes though, the bell rang and lunch was over.


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot disclaimers and stuff in the last chapter!! Sorry. I don't own Kingdom Hearts I or II, just thought you should all know that. I haven't forgotten about my other fanfic…I just don't know what to do with it. Anyways. I've already done a lot of this story so it'll be updated on a fairly regular basis. I'll update sooner if I get more reviews, 'cuz reviews are awesome.

Warnings…uhm…the main pairing are two guys…if you don't wanna read that then…I wonder how you go there…O.o I'll put up more warnings as they come (like if there's smut…).

Thanks go out to Zexion-2958, Erinicole12 and to anyone else who read it! Review if you like it, or think it sucks (just make it constructive)

XXX

"Y'know, I think he totally likes you." Axel peers over his music sheets at a sitar playing Demyx.

He looks down briefly, his beautiful playing faltering for a moment, fidgeting with his fingers, plucking uncertainly on the strings, "I...I don't think so Axel. It's not like he's said anything to me that's well...even suggesting that he likes me in that way. Besides," He sends a rare evil glare toward the redhead, "who said I even like him?!"

"Still in denial? Fuck, It's really obvious, man. You stare at him a _lot_, and the way you talk to him is different from anyone else. Plus you hang out with him all the time. And even if Little Emo doesn't notice, everyone else can. But if you want, I won't tell anyone."

"Ugh. Axel, you are, like, so evil. And...don't call him that. He's not emo."

"Whatever you say, Dem. I'll try not to call your boyfriend that around you since it bothers you s'much."

"Wh-what?! He's not my boyfriend!" stutters Demyx in a vain attempt of acting like that isn't what he wants most in the world.

"So he's not your friend? I'm just saying he's your friend. Who's a boy. A _boy_friend."

The two didn't speak for the rest of the class, instead focusing on the work they were actually supposed to be doing, Axel smirked to himself the whole time, thoroughly enjoying teasing his friend.

XXX

Zexion was walking through the crowds in the hallway when Demyx came up from behind him and tapped him on the shoulder, "Zexion! Hey! I came out to search for you!"

"Oh? You came looking for me?" Zexion asks with a fake surprised tone to his voice, a small smile on his lips. He knew the blonde would look for him. He always did.

"Of course, Zexy! Uh! I'm sorry! Zexion!" He looks down at his feet with embarrassment, having called him his least favourite nickname, as they made their way to their next class.

"It's fine, Demyx. I don't mind. Just try and refrain from calling me that around others, okay?" Zexion,. surprisingly, didn't mind his friend calling him that. If he was called that by anyone else, though, he wouldn't answer or would send death glares at them, from his blonde mohawked friend, the nickname seemed to take an endearing tone, where as when uttered from anyone else lips was laced with teasing scorn.

They were in the classroom, Math, Room 114, before the bell, and had some time to talk about the troubles and daily trivial problems of two average high school boys.

"Zexion! I forgot to do my Math homework again!" Demyx flips fretfully to the page they were supposed to have done, under half of them with markings faintly resembling numbers scribbled next to them, barely legible by anyone other than the one who wrote them and Zexion, otherwise know as Demyx's uncompleted homework. "I don't want to get a detention!"

"Here, I'll help you." He is extremely against cheating or copying assignments, so he would , instead, help Demyx with the problems.

Zexion scoots his chair closer to Demyx and scribbles a few numbers down, directing the blonde what to do with them. The class is slowly filling up and Demyx becomes panicked, he hates it when teachers became angry with him or yelled, it makes him feel nervous. And Zexion being so close wasn't exactly helping him focus on what he was supposed to be doing. Somehow though, he was managing to listen and comprehend what the younger boy was saying to him, even though most of his thoughts were about how good Zexion smells, like vanilla. The 'class begins now' bell rang, and Demyx finished it just in time.

"Thankyousomuch!" He sighs a breath of relief and proceeds to copy the notes from the chalkboard. Zexion felt better, he really did hate it when Demyx was unhappy or nervous. It seemed to upset the whole balance of things, he was so used to Demyx being that little ray of sunshine.

The rest of the class went by smoothly.

XXX

"So, Zexy? Wanna hang out with me? We can go to you place or mine…"

It was after school, and everyone else was busy, leaving Zexion and Demyx to find something to do. They were walking down the streets of Twilight Town, discussing what they should do. Demyx was being careful to keep a certain amount of distance, not wanting to get too close to the younger boy, worrying that if he did Zexion would become uncomfortable and want to leave. The blunet though, was wondering why there was always at least two feet in between them and was beginning to think Demyx didn't want to be any closer to him, usually the blonde would hang onto his arm or hold his hand. Zexion noticed that he stopped doing that about a year and a half ago year ago, when they were fourteen. The younger boy missed this affection, but if he had brought it up, Demyx would have no doubt thought that the blue haired young man enjoyed it immensely, even if he did. Zexion still didn't want to bring it up, in fear of the possible tension it could cause between them.

"Hmm...you need to get that math homework done, Demy. Would you like me to help you with it at my place."

"Sure! But...I can only stay 'till suppertime, Kay? Alright! Let's get going then!" Demyx walks closer to Zexion and holds his hand, he felt lonely without the others fingers laced around his own and decided to hope for the best, that Zexion wouldn't mind.

As Zexion felt the blondes fingers grasp his, he could feel the tips of them start to tingle. His chest was pounding and he couldn't figure out what would cause such a thing. It had been so long since Demyx had tried to hold his hand, it wasn't at all expected.

"W-what are you doing?" Zexion pulls away, more out of shock and embarrassment from the way he reacted to the touch then not wanting to hold hands with him.

Demyx immediately takes this as rejection and returns to his two feet distance, "I'm sorry." His eyes had lowered to the ground in front of him, coloured leaves drifting across their path as they made their way to Zexions house.

Zexion sigh and returns to gaze out in front of him, figuring Demy would go back into his high spirited self in a few minutes.

_Autumn really is beautiful, _Zexion thought to himself, _so many colours drifting around oneself. It's peculiar that the leaves are so beautiful when dead, only appreciated fully when their life is over. Why would Demyx try to hold my hand? I think I upset him greatly when I pulled away from him, I didn't mean to though. Well, great job, Zexion. He isn't even talking._ Zexion looked over at his friend who's eyes were still on the ground, though now looking glossy. _He looks like he's about to cry and it's all your fault._

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why did I do that? Now Zexy won't ever want to be alone with me, ever! _

"Hey...Demyx?" Zexion puts his hand on his friends shoulder as the blonde starts sniffling.

"Y-yes?" He looks over at him, looking dejected.

"It's fine, okay? Don't worry about it." He moves his hand from the blondes shoulder to Demyx's hand and squeezes it, "I don't mind. I was just a bit surprised. Besides, it makes me warm." Zexion had to remind himself that this was just for Demyx, the older boy was just cold, that's all. And he told the truth. It did make him warm. Really warm.

Demyx's face brightens and he continues to chatter on as usual, all the while holding Zexions hand.


	3. Chapter 3

The two reach Zexion's home, and were already inside and starting on the homework assigned to them earlier that day.

"So you see, Dem-" Zexion started, attempting to explain something to his older, yet less mature friend.

"Ohmigod! Did you get a new FISH!?" Demyx was at the fish tank in seconds, examining them.

The living room they were in was luxurious. Zexion's family was well off and so they had a decorator redo al the rooms after they bought the house. This room had two of the walls a dark brown and the third wall was tan. A large mahogany coloured couch was in front of the large plasma screened T.V with a coffee table in between the two. The forty gallon fish tank that was currently occupying Demyx's attention was placed in the far corner. There wasn't a window in this room, a ceiling fan/light provided the light. Zexion's parents decided that a window wouldn't be good when he was watching a movie or T.V, and their son couldn't complain since he wasn't very fond of sunlight. The room was adjoined with the kitchen, which had the old fashioned black-and-white checkered tiles on the floor. The walls were a perfect white with tan trimming to match the living room. There was a small table in the corner, since they mostly used the dining room when Zexion's father was home.

"Yes. A Clownfish."

"You mean like from Finding Nemo?!'

Zexion sighs and closes his math book. Obviously no work was going to be done. "Yes, I do believe so."

Demyx is on his knees in front of the tank, tracing his finger along the side of the tank, watching in awe as a few of the fish followed it. Zexion walks over and leans over, observing as the fish scatter from the sudden movement, then looks down at his friend, "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Hm? Yup!" He looks over at Zexion, who had resumed watching the fish, who had returned to following his finger, and notices the glow from the fish tank reflecting off of the blunet. He gapes at him. _He looks so…there just isn't a word to describe it! He looks…amazing_. It appeared as though he were tinted in blue, bringing out the highlights in his hair as well as the deep blue of his eyes. Demyx reaches his hand up toward Zexions face, meaning to brush away a few strands of hair that had fallen in his face, then stops himself, instead getting up.

"Are you done already?" Zexion gives Demyx a bemused look. Usually things like this could keep his attention for fifteen or twenty minutes.

"Uh…yeah." He glances around the room, trying to find somewhere else to look other than his best friend's stunning eyes.

"Do you want to go up to my room? I have a new video game."

"Really?! For your PS3?!?" Demyx immediately returns to his normal self, excited at the prospect of playing the PS3 that his friend had received as an early birthday present a few weeks ago.

Zexion nods and flips his hair after returning to his upright position. Today he was dressed in a fitting white T-shirt that had some writing on it with a black wristband and choker to match, and faded, tight straight-cut jeans with a chain hanging from the belt loops. He had some black eyeliner on, too.

Demyx on the other hand had a similar style as Zexion, his clothes were tight. He had on a light blue T-shirt with a long sleeved white one underneath, blue jeans, and a necklace with a black music note on it.

"Please don't stop the music (music, music, music…),

Please don't stop the music (music, music, music…),

Please don't stop the music (music, music, music…),

Please don't stop the music (music, music, music…),

It's getting laaate,

I'm making my way over to my favouri-"

Demyx fumbles around in his pocket, embarrassed about the choice of music he had on his cell phone. It was his mom's ring tone that he picked out for her, he had a different song for all of his friends and family that he called often or called him. He finally managed to pull it out of his pockets, growing increasingly more humiliated by how far he had allowed the song to carry on for.

"My mom likes this song…I let her pick," he mutters more to himself than to his friend as he flips open his cell. "Mmhmm. Yup. Oh, really?"

Zexion took this chance to look at his friend. His hand was placed on his hips as he chatted on with his mother, smiling and laughing sporadically. He figured they were talking about some new clothes or something because of the replies Demyx was giving her. Occasionally Demyx would lift his hand and make a gesture to articulate his point, even though he was on the phone and was fully aware that his mother couldn't see him.

"Hmm…alright. Okay. Sure it'll be fine. Bye, love you, too."

Zexion raises an eyebrow curiously, "What was that all about?"

"Can I stay the night, Zexion? Please? It'll be fun!" He looks at Zexion with pleading eyes, though they both knew what the answer would be. Zexion had never said no when Demyx wanted to stay over, unless one of them were ill and he felt it would be better for him to get rest.

"Of course Demyx. No need to even ask." He smiles at the older boy as Demyx threw his arms around Zexion's neck and rests his chin on his shoulder as Zexion put his arms around him and leans into the embrace slightly, pulling the blonde closer.

"Awesome…" He pulls away slightly and looks into Zexions eyes. They were nose to nose, but the both of them smile, enjoying the feeling of warmth in each others arms.

Demyx removes his arms, then says brightly, "C'mon! Let's go play those games of yours!"

Zexion was mildly disappointed that they had to pull apart from each other, but dutifully led Demyx up to his room, which was a dark blue with wooden floors and a black carpet. He had a computer in his room, a pretty recent model, too. His bed was a king sized with different blues for the covers and sheets. His dresser had a book on it and a mirror behind it. His full length mirror was set up on his closet door, which was across from the foot of the bed. Demyx was headed for his T.V though, not a plasma, instead it was just a 36", used mostly for playing video games or watching movies when Zexion couldn't be bothered to bring the console downstairs or to leave his bed.

"So, what do 'ya have?"

"Silent Hill 5." Zexion looks over at Demyx, silently enjoying the look on his face thinking about how much fun he would have scaring the fuck out of him.

"Whaaaat?? Zexy! You know how much…I don't like those games!" Demyx paused as he thought, this would be a good opportunity to show him that he wasn't a total wimp. "Aright. Toss me the controller."

"Huh?" Zexion's eyes narrow a little, the only sign of emotion on his face, he hadn't been expecting this, he figured that Demyx would have wanted to cuddle next to him in terror while he, Zexion, fought his way through the hordes of monsters. "Fine." He turned on the game and tossed Demyx the controller, if not a bit down-heartedly.

Demyx quickly scrolls through the option, blood-max, difficulty-hard and such. Zexion just stares at the screen, not really believing that Demyx would go through with this. A year ago he spent the night and they watched The Ring, Demyx had kept Zexion up the whole night, eating chips, playing video games and watching T.V, claiming he wasn't scared, just that he didn't want to go to bed-yet when the cable went out and the T.V was filled with static, he started shaking and buried his head in Zexions shoulder, leaving a damp spot on the shoulder of his pajamas.

Within half an hour of the game after a particularly gruesome twenty on one battle , Demyx shakily hands Zexion the controller, "H-here…it's your turn…"

Zexion smirks at this and takes the controller, seamlessly going through the game.

XXX

I know it ends RANDOMY but there were too many words so I had to cut it off! Lol, sorry. Any ways, thanks goes out to **Naokiru Michiyuki**, **EriNicoleAndUKnowIt**, **uroNeko1592**, and anyone who read or favourite chapter two! Reviews make me uber-happy, even if its just a short comment!


	4. Chapter 4

Uhm…warning: incest…this is the warning for all future chapters as well (I won't warn you again (da-da-daaaa))

XXX

Creepy music starts playing, and Demyx eyes the screen warily. So far he had managed to not shriek or clutch to Zexions arm, but it was becoming increasingly more difficult. It wouldn't be very good if he was to start clinging on to his friend, even though he was resisting the urge to with much difficulty. Just as the climax in the music approached, the boss was revealed, just as Zexion was expecting. Demyx however, was caught completely off guard.

"OHMIFUCKINGGOD!" Demyx screams and practically leaps onto Zexions arm, which momentarily distracted him from the game. He attempted to attack the boss just a second too late and the screen faded out from a scene depicting a huge disfigured thing covered in blood from the player, gruesomely pulling apart the limbs from the already torn-apart body. It was blood red as words "GAME OVER" flashed across the screen.

"Demyx. It's fine now. I lost." Zexion rests his hand on the side of Demyx's face that wasn't against his arm. He was surprised the older boy hadn't done this sooner, he was impressed and a bit disappointed at the same time. If he had done it earlier they could have been snuggled up next to each other and Zexion would have been able to give his friend some forewarning, Demyx's tear-streaked face slowly uncovered itself and he glanced nervously at the hand that was rested on his cheek.

"Demyx!" Zexion looked shocked, not realizing that the game was actually bothering Demyx that much, "If you were that scared, you should've said something!"

Demyx sniffles, looking down with shame at not being able to go through a video game without becoming frightened. This wasn't going as he had planned, he wasn't supposed to have started spontaneously crying., "I-I'm not scared."

His eyes dart around the room, their attention being brought to any slight movement. Zexion, of course, notices this as he wipes a tear from Demyx's cheek. The older boy was obviously going to have nightmares, or at least be paranoid, for the rest of the evening. So far it looked as though neither of them would be getting a great deal of sleep throughout the night.

"You'll be fine, I assure you. There isn't anyone," Zexion pauses then adds, "or thing" after he vividly remembers some of the creatures in the game, "in here, excluding us and various pieces of furniture."

Demyx whimpers at a shadow on the far side of the room, caused by a tree outside, "But Zexy…how can you be _sure_? I mean like, something could be-"

"Demyx! There is nothing!" Zexion knew he had to stop his friend from continuing with his thoughts about the game before it drove him into further hysterics. He had an idea…it would shut him up at least, and distract him.

Demyx was feeling very uneasy. Why was Zexions room so…shady? His eyes glanced back to said person. He looked as though he was thinking of something…and why wouldn't he stop staring at him? Though, Demyx thought, he couldn't complain. The older boy was slowly getting over his anxiety and paranoia, distracted by the close proximity of Zexion.

"Demyx…" Zexion brushes some hair from Demyx's face and leans forward, closer to Demyx.

Demyx's eyes widen as the younger boy was close enough that he could smell the kind of shampoo he used. Vanilla. Yum. 'He always smells yummy, just like vanilla!' Is a thought that frequently went through Demyx's mind. He could count every eyelash of his if he wanted to.

When Zexion's lips finally brush against the blonde's, Demyx could have sworn that his heart actually skipped a beat. The younger boy was pressing his lips softly against his own as Demyx's eyes were wide open with shock.

Zexion didn't know what had come over him, but the soft, warm feeling of his friends lips was exhilarating, also the fact that he wasn't pulling away was to his advantage. He parts his lips slightly and brushed his tongue against the older boys bottom lip, silently praying for permission. Demyx let out an inward gasp and Zexion took this opportunity to slide his tongue into Demyx's mouth. Zexion had enough time to figure out what exactly Demyx's mouth tasted like, peppermint, before both of them heard a car pull into the driveway and they broke apart, much to Zexion's disdain.

"Is that…your dad?" Demyx looks at him quizzically, Zexion's father was hardly seen around the Fugasaki household. Demyx had only seen him on a small amount of occasions, even with the amount of time he spent there, and only briefly for he would normally go into his office or bedroom. Zexion's mother had died years ago, and so normally Zexion had the house to himself while his father was away on business trips.

"Uh…I guess so. Wait here, I'll be right back. You can go on the computer or something." Zexion gets up, leaving Demyx in his room.

Demyx walks over to the computer and wiggles the mouse around a bit, exiting out of the screen saver, which was a colorful ball bouncing around of the sides of the screen. This brings up the main screen, which is a picture of himself and Zexion. It was from two years ago, during winter. The two of them were wearing puffy winter clothes, their cheeks red and their noses runny from the cold. Demyx was lifting the final snow ball to the snowman they were building with both of his hands, straining from the effort while Zexion waited by the snowman, carrot in hand and a grin on his face. This had been one of the rare days that the younger boy was in a truly happy mood, which had been happening more often now that he was always with Demyx. Demyx smiled at the memory, becoming somewhat lethargic as he continued to browse innocently through the games and programs that Zexion had saved on his computer.

There was a game that caught his eye, the artwork was good and it was in the anime style. It was labeled as 'Absolute Obedience'. Demyx clicked on it, intrigued as to what kind of games his dear friend played throughout the night, for he was usually on MSN and answered the much asked question of 'sup' with a mere 'playing a game'. As the game booted itself up, Demyx sat on the comfy computer chair and unconsciously swirled himself side to side, ridding himself of the nervous energy from before. The opening song had pictures, all of them male. Demyx's eyes opened wide with shock as he realized what kind of game this must be after a few male on male sex scenes depicted themselves on the screen. He clicked on 'new game' though when the main screen came up, and chose to be the blonde haired man, Louise Hardwick. The first mission began, and he started choosing the selections and watching as the story was unfolding.

XXX

"Yeah. Demyx is upstairs." Zexions father was now berating him as to why there wasn't a meal on the table read for him, and why there was an extra coat and mittens.

"Who exactly d'you ask?! This is my house. I expect that my own fucking son should ask permission for a friend t'come over!" His words were slightly slurred and he was looking a bit tipsy. Zexion knew that he had been drinking.

"I apologize. It was last minute, and his mother went out and she wanted him to have a place to stay." Zexion kept an emotionless face on, knowing from past experience that this could get bad if his father really got going.

"You little fucker! How many times have we discussed this?" Mr. Fugasaki punched his son in the mouth, Zexion stumbled back.

"Ah…Dad…stop. I have a friend waiting for me upstairs. He might come down if I take too long, and I think he'd notice if I came back with bruises." Zexion knew that the last thing his father wanted was for anyone to find out, and so his dad pushes him toward the stairs.

"Fine. Go upstairs to your fuck'n friend. I'll be back in a few days." His father stumbles out of the house. If Zexion had cared at all, he might have been worried about his dad driving in his current condition.

Zexion sat on the bottom step of the stairs, trying to stop shaking. He knew that when his father came back it would be worse than ever. He had never tried to stop his dad before this, even if he had a good reason. He had a schedule of his fathers work hours and business trips on his wall in his room so that he could be sure not to invite Demyx or anyone else over, but he had come home early this time. He would be back the following Wednesday. When he had finally collected himself, he walked up the hardwood stairs, the soft thumping of his feet following him.

What he hadn't expected to see was his friend playing his yaoi porn game with full interest. He stared at the screen that Demyx was also giving rapt attention to, the blonde on the screen was doing something that involved bondage by the looks of it.

"Ahem." Zexion clears his throat noisily, chuckling softly to himself. He never would have guessed that Demyx was someone who looked at/watched porn.

"Ah! Z-Zexion! Hey…" It was very amusing the way Demyx tried to quickly exit out of the game as they were moaning quite loudly. This however, worked against him and it froze, sound still intact. Zexion took pity on him as Demyx looked at him with a pleading embarrassed look, and took over the keyboard to type a few manual commands for shutting the program down.

"There." Zexions voice was as emotionless as ever, he was still shaken up with all that had happened so far that night. Demyx noticed this and tugs on his friends shirt, still sitting on the chair but now swirled around so that he could see Zexion without having to strain his neck so much, trying to get Zexion to look directly at him.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Zexion gaze meets Demyx's and the blonde now sees that his lip is bleeding and slightly swollen. "How did that happen? I didn't..?" Zexion shakes his head no, beginning to tremble slightly, starting to lose his much sought after self composure.

"Then…who's it from? Did you bite your lip? Or trip?" Demyx's wide innocent eyes were looking up at him, and he thought of how easy it would have been just to lie to him, like he did everyone else. But seeing his face so full of concern, Zexion just couldn't.

"I-I…bit my…" He tried to confirm what Demyx had asked, so that his friend wouldn't have to worry about him, but tears began to fall from his eyes, "It…it doesn't matter!"

Demyx stands up and holds Zexion close to him, rubbing his back the way the younger boy would when Demyx was scared or upset. "Zexion…you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I just want to make sure you're okay."

Zexion hadn't known that he was bleeding. If only Demyx hadn't brought it up, or noticed anything different from the way he was behaving, then Zexion felt he would have been able to get through the evening without any disturbance. He had been planning on continuing playing the game, maybe fooling around Demyx a bit more, to get his mind of things. After all, he would be fine until Wednesday, so he thought he might as well enjoyed it. Now though, it was probably going to be an evening of him telling Demyx everything, though he really didn't want to do that; he just didn't feel as though he was ready. But thinking about what would happen on Wednesday almost changed his mind. Almost. He didn't want Demyx to feel bad because of him, to know what was happening without being able to do anything about it as Zexion had all these years.

So Demyx comforted him in a repetitive way, rubbing his back and murmuring words that didn't really mean anything, just trying to sound soothing for his younger, sobbing friend. After he had calmed down a bit, Demyx led him over to his bed to sit.

"Maybe you should get some rest, kay, Zexy?" He looks at him with concerned eyes. Zexion just wipes his eyes and smiles weakly.

"I'm fine now Demyx. No need to worry yourself over me. Do you want to play some more video games?"

Demyx could see that Zexion wasn't going to spill his heart out to him, and he sighs with defeat and replies, "Sure. Why not?"

And so they stayed up most of the night playing video games and munching on potato chips and candy, this time, Zexion being the one too scared to go to bed.

XXX

Thanks to those who reviewed, faved, read or glanced at my fan fiction


	5. Chapter 5

Zexion awoke in a tangled mess of teenage limbs, blankets, and controller wires. The sun was shining in through the curtains which poorly concealed the window and early morning traffic could be heard from outside. Little bits of chip crumbs were littered around the two boys, as well as half a bags worth of tropical skittles. Zexion slumped over, his back resting against the side of his bed, with Demyx laying across his stomach.

"Fnnck…yess…._harder_…" Zexion was beginning to awaken and this was the first thing that he heard from Demyx, though he couldn't be sure if he was dreaming about what he thought he was. He couldn't afford to look at Demyx's flushed face for too long for as much as he wanted to, they had school today.

"Hey. Demy. Wake up." He prods Demyx on his sides, hoping to get him to roll off or something. He wasn't sure what he was, or wasn't allowed to do, wondering if maybe last night was a one time thing only.

"Mmm…Zexy!" Demyx's eyes were wide open, fully alert and sitting up. Though this was normal. When Demyx wakes up, he reverts immediately to his normal cheery self, excluding the typical irritability that plagues the rest of the human race each morning. It seemed as though Demyx was left aside while humanity struggled with keeping on a pleasant smile for show during the bleak hours in the morning, trying to fool everyone into believing they were happier than them.

"Why are you always so cheerful?" Zexion ruffles up the older blonde's hair, which was unusually flat, contrary to its normal mohawk-y self.

"Nyaa! Zexion! Don't do that! It's already a mess, do you have any Gunk?! Gawd look away, it's bad enough that my hair isn't pretty, but I haven't even brushed it …I'm hideous!" Zexion smirks at Demyx's self-consciousness and how he was pouting slightly. He couldn't think of a way to inadvertently ask Demyx where they were in terms of a relationship, that is, whether of not they had one, so he decided to act the way he always had, if not a bit more affectionate.

"You're hair's still very pretty, Dem. It looks good down as well as up." The blunet then proceeds to smooth down the hair he had just mussed up, "I have some Gunk in the bathroom from the last time you were over." He waves his hand absent mindedly in the general direction of the bathroom, still playing with Demyx's hair, but now going toward his ear.

"Mmm…that feels good." Demyx leaned into Zexions hand, who was now rubbing Demyx's ear with his index finger and thumb. Zexion removed his hand, much to Demyx's obvious disdain.

"Zexy…why did you stop?" he looks at up at him with his green-blue eyes, so clearly disappointed.

"You don't mind?" Zexion looks at him quizzically.

Demyx narrows his eyes, a bad habit Zexion feared he was picking up from him, and cocks his head to the side, beginning to look a little bit worried, "Zexion…you did kiss me last night, right? I wasn't like…dreaming or anything, was I?"

"No, of course not Demyx. I was just making sure."

Zexion closes the distance between the two and claims Demyx's mouth with his own, tangling his hand in his hair. Demyx gasped at the sudden contact but quickly reacts, shyly pulling Zexion into a harder kiss. This time, Demyx was the one who licked at the younger boys lip, asking him for entrance. Zexion responded instantly, parting his lips with pleasure, surprised by the older blonde's forwardness.

Zexions alarm had to choose this exact point in time to go off, filling the room with that incessant ringing we are all so familiar with.

"Aww…we have to go to school, don't we Zexy?" Demyx pulls away and pouts.

"Of course, Dem. We need to get a good education." Zexion rose and turns off the alarm clock. They both knew that they couldn't act this way when they were at school.

Demyx sighs and rummages around the mess, then looks up at Zexion quizzically, "Did I bring clothes with me?"

The younger boy thought for a second, "No. We came directly from school, spending the night was a last minute thing, remember? You can wear something of mine, so help yourself."

"Oh yeah…Cool! Thanks a bunch; It'll be like playing dress up!" Demyx flashes him a bright smile, excited at the prospect of wearing his friends clothing.

"I don't know if they'll fit you though…" Zexion holds up a pair of jeans against Demyx. They were indeed too short for him, also they would be just a bit too tight for him. Demyx let out an obviously fake gasp and his eyes wide with mock astonishment.

"Gosh, Zexy. So you think I'm fat?" He looks down at himself, he looks as though he were suffering mildly from malnutrition, if anything, but he still has a lean, very slightly built look to him. Yet Zexion is quite a bit shorter than him and much more thin, there were some rumors at school that he was borderline anorexic, but he had made sure to stifle them before they could reach Demyx's ears. Besides, he thought, they weren't true anyways. He ate most meals. In truth, he only picked at them and only rarely snacked on a bag of chips or candy. It wasn't as though he was anorexic, or deliberately attempting to not eat; it's just that most of the time he simply didn't feel the need to eat.

Zexion chuckles softly, and replies, "Of course not. You're perfect." With this, he pulls the blonde close to him, into a hug. Demyx blushes, still getting used to the idea of their new relationship and feeling the euphoria that came with it. Demyx sighs sadly.

"Are you sure we have to go to school?" He pulls away from Zexion just enough so that they could see each other and gives him a pleading look.

"Yes, I'm sure. It'll be fun, I promise", Zexion pulls away from Demyx reluctantly and glances at the clock and goes across the room to search his drawers for a suitable top for the blonde, "Let's get ready before we're late. You can wear your jeans from yesterday and one of my shirts. You are a small I presume?"

"Mmhmm… did we have any homework?" Demyx takes off his shirt and walks up to behind Zexion, "What's taking you so long?"

"W-well…", Zexion stammers after looking behind him at the now half naked Demyx, _don't think about that now, I do not want to make us both late for school… _"I don't know what you would like to wear…?"

"Mind if I take a peep? Whee, thanks!" Demyx quickly hugs Zexion after he nodded from previous question and proceeds to look through his clothes.

"I'll be right back." Zexion grabs a few clothes and goes into the bathroom to change. Demyx continues to look through the younger boys dresser before finding what he wants, he quickly gets dressed before Zexion came out.

"What an interesting choice of clothes…it looks pretty good on you." Zexion is wearing a purple/mauve coloured shit with some graffiti on it and a black sweater with a checkered spot on the upper left hand side and has a black wristband on his right hand. He's wearing eyeliner and his hair looks more shiny and smells like vanilla, as usual. Demyx on the other hand, is wearing a tight black T-shirt with some white writing on it going down the front, off to the side a bit. As for accessories, he has a chain on his jeans from yesterday, and by the looks of it has just painted his nails black and was currently blowing on them, trying to dry them quickly.

"Never knew you had black nail polish. Hehe. Hope you don't mind. Anyways. Off to use some Gunk. BRB." Demyx winks at Zexion before going into the bathroom to try and salvage his hair. Zexion calls out from in the room.

"Alright Demyx. I'll get our things together." Zexion sighs happily. _Maybe things will be going better for me from now on_.

XXX

Wee another chapter is up ) thanks to all who read or reviewed or faved! 3


	6. Chapter 6

Zexion was done his task before Demyx, and so has popped toast down for him and is making a bologna, lettuce and mayo sandwich for his friend. He packed it in a brown baggy along with a purple minisip, Demyx's favourite so he always kept a supply. Demyx comes bounding down the stairs, almost tripping in the process, mohawk and all not a moment after Zexion had them all packed and ready to go.

"Good. Just on time. Let's go." Zexion was about to leave the house when Demyx pulled him back and kisses him quickly, then lacing his fingers with the younger boys.

"I love you, Zexy." Demyx half mumbles, a bit nervously, and looks over at Zexion to see how he would react. Zexion smiles and pulls him closer as they walked.

"I love you, too, Dem." He was mildly shocked at his reply, even though now knew that he always had, ever since he laid eyes on him six years ago. He then hands Demyx a piece of toast he was holding in his free hand, "Here."

"Mmm! Thanks! I was worried we wouldn't have enough time to eat! Oh! Did you eat yet? 'Breakfast is the most important meal of the day'. Well, that's what mom says, but I think that supper is pretty important, too, I mean you're not going to eat for another twelve hours so-" Demyx continues to chatter on about the importance of meals, then on to the importance of having nice hair, "-and you see that's why it can help you get a job!"

Zexion couldn't help but laugh quietly at how fast his friend could change subjects, and normally without warning.

"I hope you don't mind that we're walking. It seems like a nice day, and I don't wish to further contribute to the pollution in our air." The blue haired boy is fairly environmental, he tries to do his part to help the cause as much as possible.

"Oh, yeah, sure Zex! I love walking anyways, but it'll be really cold and snowy soon. Bleh, I hate it when it gets all mushy after a storm and then it rains or something. It's so yucky! Your feet make a 'Sploosh! Sploosh!' sound and then some gets in your boots!" Demyx makes a face to further prove his point. "And then your SOCKS get wet! For the rest of the day, too!" Demyx has a look of pure disgust at the thought of such atrocities as he walks toward the ever nearer school.

"It is quite an inconvenience, isn't it? It also slows traffic."

"Yeah totally! My bus gets stuck in the morning traffic thing and then I'm late for class and the teacher yells at me, even though, it's like, not my fault."

"I would offer to drive you to school, but we live on opposites sides of town." This was true; Zexion lives on the upper class side and Demyx in the lower class. Demy isn't exactly poor, he has nice things and doesn't go hungry, but sometimes he and his family would struggle to make the months rent.

"Eh, it's fine. I like going on the bus, even though the wait kinda sucks…" Demyx paused in thought, then added, "I think it adds to the whole school experience."

"Really? I can see how you would say that, but I think I wouldn't enjoy it very much." Zexion smiles at Demyx and gives his hand a light squeeze before letting it drop to his side. Demyx looks at him quizzically before realizing that the Twilight Town High School was just around the block, and that much of the student body was making their way toward it. When the two used to hold hands regularly when they were younger, they would only do so when no one was around, or when it was just them and the 'gang'. They sensed even at that early age that it wasn't appropriate to be holding another boys hand, and that it would only be truly accepted if one of them were female.

A flash of red hair and green eyes made their way into their view, or rather _filling_ their entire veiw.

"So what's up? Banging each other yet?" Axel flashes them a cocky grin and proceeds to walk in front of them backwards, faltering not in a single step.

"W-what? What makes you think that?!" Zexion looks flustered and adverts his eyes, meanwhile Axel gasps with shock.

"So you _did_ do something! I _knew_ you two would eventually, in fact, Riku owes me twenty bucks. He figured it would have been around Christmas before you two finally got together. _So_. How far did ya get? Second? Third? OHMIGOD did you two go," Axel lowers his voice and mockingly checks for any bystanders, then, once satisfied, whispers, "all the way?!"

Demyx looks at him, shocked, "How did you know we did something? Are you psychic??"

Axel merely scoffs at this, "'Course not. I could tell be Zexy's reaction. He lost his cool and actually showed a human emotion."

Zexion sulks and broods, deep in thought.

_How could I have been so careless with my emotions? I should have been able to tell that he was bluffing and didn't really know for sure whether or not we had done anything. No doubt he'll tell everyone at school. It's not as if I don't want people to know, I'm not ashamed or anything of the sort. I simply don't know how everyone will react, especially the adults. I wouldn't want Demyx to be unhappy if things turned out for the worse._

A short blonde was tiptoeing up behind the redhead, when Axel finally back-walks into him. Roxas squeaks in delight and wraps his arms around the older boys waist happily. Axel looks startled at the sudden impact and looks around suspiciously, then sees the familiar checkered wristband and rings then smiles with a content look on his face.

Roxas pulls Axel close, Demyx and Zexion just stare at them, not really sure what to do, and also wondering how they could be so affectionate in public.

Axel wraps his arms around the other boy as well, with some difficulty considering where he was.

"Hehe. Got you." Axel says with a smug tone in his voice. Roxas pulls away, pouting slightly, and Axel turns to face him.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Well who else would hug me in the middle of a school parking lot? Besides, I could also tell by your jewelry and smell. Did you just have a shower? You smell yummy."

Roxas blushes at the compliment and starts walking toward the main entrance, Demyx and Zexion grateful for this considering they had to halt their morning make out session just so they wouldn't be late.

"Um, yeah I did." Roxas mumbles. Axel puts his arm on his shoulder and talks as thought the other two weren't right behind them.

"Guess what? Demyx and Zex DID IT last night. And they're your age. So, remind me again why _we_ can't do it?"

Roxas stops dead in his tracks, causing Zexion to walk into him. He turns around and stares accusingly at Zexion.

"Hey. Didn't we agree that neither of us would have sex until we were at least sixteen?"

Zexion and Roxas, both being scholars and the youngest of their group, decided after a sex.ed class when they were thirteen that they wouldn't have sex until they were at a decent age, which they agreed would be sixteen. Axel and Demyx can't help but look at them with a weird look, as neither could think of any good reason not to do that with someone, as long as you loved them.

"Oh well. Anyways, even if we did do something, I'll be sixteen in a few days."

Axel looks at him mischievously, "But you didn't deny it. Exactly how far did you guys go?"

Roxas fake coughs, deciding to spare his friends of Axels questioning, "And Axel, _we_ can't have sex because I'm only fifteen, so it would be against the law, _and_ my parents don't approve of gay relationships"

"One, I did some researching on the internet and it's legal if you consent to it, and two, I bet I could win over your parents and we could tell them TOGETHER!!"

Axel hugs Roxas tightly and rests his hair on his head, seemingly very excited of the prospect.

Roxas hugs Axel back and mutters into his chest, just audible to Axel, "You actually did some research? Impressive. I…guess we could try. The parent thing I mean. No sex until we have their approval. I'll start taking you over a lot more. We won't tell them right away, right?"

Axel smiled into the younger boys hair, "Anything you want, my love."

It wasn't as though Axel was only in the relationship for the sex, it's just that he felt that it was time to move to the next level of intimacy, it was another way to show the boy how much he loved him. Also, he thought that the boy looked downright fuckable, and he could tell he wanted to, too, especially when they were at Axel's place and things were starting to get heated up. Axel was the one who had to stop Roxas from going any further, he knew the boy would have regretted it later, or that he would have felt guilty about not telling his parents about his relationship with him.

Zexion sighs with irritation ,"Guys… can't you two do this at lunch? I mean, it's truly inspiring that you two can do this in public, but I would like to get to class, and assure myself that you will get there, too."

Demyx hums impatiently and taps his fingers on his legs, he had never been one able to stay in one place without moving for very long, "Can we go now, Zex?"

"Of course." Zexion and Demyx hurry toward their school, already having heard the warning bell, "Don't forget to go to first you two! Roxas has good attendance record!" Zexion and Roxas both prided themselves on this and their grades, both usually only missed one day at most out of the whole school year, Zexion for reasons unbeknownst to others.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ahh…Zexion…" Demyx's moan echoes slightly throughout the bathroom. They aren't bothered by other students since most chose to use the bathroom during class instead of during break.

Zexion slips a hand up Demyx's shirt while sucking on his neck, making sure to leave a mark. He starts to play with the older teens nipple, earning himself another moan. Demy can't help but to switch their positions. After all, in his daydreams he's always on top. Demyx presses their bodies closer together and starts to move his hips in a rhythmic pattern. The younger of the two stops trying to gain control of the situation, moving with the blond instead and wrapping his arms around his neck. Demyx moans loudly at the friction and Zexion does his best to stifle it by kissing him. Much to his distress though, this works against him and Demyx lets out another moan. Zexion reaches down and holds Demyx's hips still.

"Dem…you have to be quiet…" Demyx whines, even when it was just him and his oh so faithful right hand, he was always a very vocal person.

When Zexion's sure that his dear friend is going to be quiet he lets him go back to his previous endeavours. This time biting his lips harshly to stop any loud sounds from coming out, only occasionally a breathy 'ahh' or 'Zexy' escaping his lips.

"You two are fortunate that I was I and not someone else who walked in."

Zexion glares at Saix, greatly disappointed that their chances of finishing up their activities were quickly diminishing.

"…why did you have to pick this bathroom? Can't you ahh…see that we're busy?" Demyx hasn't moved from his position, ignoring the moon obsessed disturbance, and is still grinding himself fervently against Zexion, his speed picking up. Zexion sends Saix a pleading look that clearly say 'Please just let me get fucked against the wall in peace".

"I'm sure that someone else will walk in here at some point. The teachers are telling their students to use the washrooms during break. Also I hear that there's this crazy rule about not having sex on school property."

"But…unh…it's not sex…" Demyx moans softly.

"…I think it's considered to be dry sex." Zexion's not really sure if it is or not. (A/N: Why isn't he sure? Because I'm not sure. I even googled it. And wikipedia-ed it.)

"Aww…you're gonna side with him? The kill-joy?" Demyx steps awat from Zexion and pouts, looking angrily looks at Saix, who gets mildly scared at the suddenly angry Demyx and leaves.

"I made him go away. So can we…y'know…go at it?"

"…no."

"What? Whyyyyy..?"

"Because you said 'go at it'. I will not 'go at it' in a bathroom. You ruined the mood" He looks at himself in the mirror and smoothes his hair out.

"B-but…" Demyx stutters hopelessly, "I can't walk around with this…" He motions downward to the very obvious bulge, "It won't take long…if _he_ didn't come in we could've been finished but _noo_…"

"Think of something utterly disgusting or non-sexual. I start listing off the periodic table of elements in my head."

"Demyx blinks at him, "I don't know the periodic table."

"Well, we can't do what we were doing. Besides, wouldn't that be bothersome to clean up? Plus we'd be walking around with a sticky substance in our pants, if you know what I mean."

"Mmm…you with sticky stuff…"

He rolls his eyes, thinking of how much Demyx is a perv when he's horny, "Then take care of it yourself."

Demyx stares at him leaving the bathroom. He shrugs and makes his way to a stall.

XXX

"Constipation. I advise you don't go in."

The redhead blinks at him, "But, like, why is he moaning?"

Zexion sighs. "Really bad constipation."

"Then why is he, like, yelling your name?" Zexion reminds himself to think of periodic elements and not of the guy that was, indeed, moaning his name rather loudly.

"Because…I refused to keep him company."

"Oh." The redhead nods in understanding, "I get pissed at Nami when she doesn't wait for me, so like, I understand."

Zexions eyes twitches at the stupidity of the girl he was just talking to, sure that by the mere presence his IQ must have gone down.

"Mmm…Done."

Zexion narrows his eyes at the blond, "Did you have to be so loud?"

Demyx blushes, having gone back to his normal innocent self, "Uhm…sorry, Zexy…"

"There isn't a need to apologize. It's good to know that my father will have to be out of the house when you come over."

"Oh, okay…What?!"

XXX

Sorry that it's been……..months since I updated. The story was on my computer in my room, without internet, and today I had to take a camera and take pictures of what I had written because for some reason it wouldn't save to a disk…( the computers about ten or more years old so I didn't know why it wouldn't work) so yeah. There's my excuse…hehe…sorry..

Oh. I don't own anything.


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own anything. Hope you enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was late in the afternoon and Zexion was setting up his house for the birthday party he was having tomorrow, mostly forced upon him by his friends. He was in the middle of gathering the ingredients that he would need for the cake when a loud knocking came from the door and a bouncy Axel and a flustered looking Roxas came in.

"Hey, Zex-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Axel gapes accusingly at Zexion, who is looking all calm and collected, but is actually pretty creeped out by the redheads sudden outburst.

"I was…getting ready for my birthday," he motions lazily toward the ingredients he had gathered, "What else?

Axel walks over to him, making a tut-tut noise as he does so, taking the flour from his hands and setting them back on the counter.

"We're gonna to stay over tonight you mind? 'Course you don't. The seven of us. The rest should be here within the hour You stay upstairs with Demyx and my darling Roxas, they will be your entertainment. You are not to come downstairs un-"

"Do-"

"Don't interrupt me. Got it memorized, Zex? As I was saying. Don't come downstairs until we tell you to. Don't touch Roxas. He's there until you and Demyx start screwing each other, kay? No touching my Roxas. We all have sleeping bags, 'cept I forgot to mention to Dem to bring one. Ah, well, that's the past. On to the present! Roxy, take him upstairs!"

Zexion simply stares, at a loss of what to say in this type of situation, that is being held hostage in his own room while his 'friends' did god knows what to his house. He had to admit though, it was pretty thoughtful.

"C'mon, Zexion. Let's go. I brought over a couple of snacks, movies and games for us to play. If you need anything from down here, tell me and I'll get it.

Roxas took Zexion's hand and lead him up the stairs and down the hallway, as if he didn't know the way, to his room.

"Heh. Your room is exactly the same." Roxas smiles at him warmly, perhaps remembering their early childhood that was spent mostly together. "Dem can't go downstairs because he sucks at keeping secrets, but I suppose you know that better than anyone, right? He would tell you all about it, then feel guilty for ruining it for you."

"That seems like something he would do. What did you bring over to, as Axel so discreetly put, entertain me?" Zexion scoffs, feeling as though it were an extremely insulting thing for Axel to have said, who was he that he needed be entertained like a small child?

"Wee-eell, I've got some horror movies and some games that I don't think you've played before, and enough junk food to make us all fat and pimply." Roxas rummages through the backpack he had brought with him, pulling out the goodies for the night.

XXX

"Whaat? That's super mean of them!" Demyx has a forlorn expression of distress on his face as Axel explains that the two boys had already started their evening.

"Well, 'tis not our fault. We told you to be here promptly at eight o'clock, and guess what time it is? Almost nine. If you hurry you might, that is _might_, get a Skittle or two."

Demyx gapes at Axel, "They have _Skittles_?!"

XXX

As Demyx bounds through Zexion's door, still hoping to get his hands on those fabled Skittles, he finds the treats untouched and the two teens playing a video game on the PS3 that, from the looks of it, Zexion is losing at.

"There isn't any logic in this game. The sequences of events are sporadic and don't make any sense. What, exactly, am I supposed to be doing here? This game is poorly made." Zexion throws the controller over to Roxas, who then does what Zexion was having so much difficulty with.

"See? You don't actually have to draw the whole bridge. You just kind've scribble over the darker part. We'll do something else. Dem, What do ya wanna do?" Roxas takes the game out of the PS3 and looks expectantly at Demyx, as does Zexion.

"Do you still have Skittles? Can we eat them? Please?" Roxas sighs and throws the bag over to the blonde, who sits on Zexions computer chair contentedly, spinning himself in lazy circles while eating the Skittles.

"Why are you eating the yellow and green ones first?" Roxas looks at Demyx with a bemused expression, Zexion looks through the movies Roxas brought, already knowing the answer.

"'Cause the taste gross, this way, I get all the yummy ones last!" The blonde sticks his tongue out in repulsion after popping a handful of said Skittles into his mouth, "Ewww…Ese ah gose."

"Let's watch this movie." Zexion holds up a case, "I fail to see why they are all of the horror genre; you know how much Demyx dislikes those. Though it seems to be the only one neither Demy nor I have seen." He places the move, 'Stay Alive', into his PS3 then flicks off the lights before returning to his seat, explaining that you can't watch a horror movie with the lights on, which was, in Roxas' opinion, 'just lame'.

As the previews started playing, Demyx was already becoming scared, which Roxas (who had noticed the expression on his face) considered to be quite sad, considering all the previews were rated PG13.

Zexion motions Demyx to come sit with them, "Hurry, before the movie starts." The blonde swiftly follows his friends advise, and rushes to join the two on the carpet at the foot of Zexion's bed in between Roxas and Zexion.

The half emptied bag of Skittles lay on the computer desk, forgotten, as the first five minutes passed, which already had Demyx shivering in fear while Roxas was only mildly unnerved, having not watched the movie himself, and Zexion finding the plot marginal and the suspense/eeriness of the whole thing somewhat well done.

A loud knocking is heard at the door, causing Demyx to jump and shriek, and Roxas to whirl his head around in surprise while Zexion a mere flick of the eyes to check who it was.

"Y'all decent? Better be. Don't want my beloved Roxas to get traumatized." None other than Axel comes through the door, bearing a large grin as well as refreshments such as pop, and a large supply of Tropical Skittles and chocolate.

"Ax-el! With all this candy we'll break out! And that's, like, really gross! But I don't think I've seen you or Zexion with them EVER! You lucky ducks."

"Thanks, Dem. Thanks a lot." Roxas glowers and joins Zexion in the continuation of watching the movie.

"That, my dear friend, is because WE don't gorge out on candy and chocolate! I'd bet my pay check you two will eat it all." Axel smirks and tosses four bags of the Skittles to Demyx and throws the chocolate bars at Roxas' back. "If you want anything, Zex, the rest is on your bed."

And with that the redhead was gone, most likely to wreak havoc on the lower portion of the house.

Demyx fiddles with the bag of Skittles for a minute, then sighs heavily and returns to his place between the other two, pushing the bag out of arms reach, pouting as he does so.

"You have a fine complexion. Don't worry about it besides, it perfectly normal at this age to break out once in a while. If you feel the need to, you may borrow some of my facial products." Zexion puts his arm around Demyx as the older boy snuggles closer to him.

The door is flung open, Zexion continues to watch the movie, figuring it must be Axel again or one of his other 'friends'.

"Who the fuck are all those people down there?! Didn't we discuss this JUST the other day?!" Zexion's father bellows into the now silent room. For some reason, the television screen is now black, with the suspenseful/eerie music still intact, seemingly perfect for the occasion. Roxas looks up with surprise at Mr. Fugasaki. The way he remembered him, when Mrs. Fugasaki was still alive, was kind and never rose his voice at his son.

Zexion froze with fear, not sure if he should answer or what he should do. People were around, surely his father wouldn't do anything that might make others even remotely aware of how he behaved with his son.

"And who is this fruit you're all cuddled up with? Answer me!" He advances toward them, a cruel snarl on his face, marring his natural good looks.

"He's my friend, you've m-met him before!"

Mr. Fugasaki (now known as Sephiroth) hits Demyx, causing him to fall and hit his head on the bedpost.

"Demyx!" Zexion cries out as Sephiroth punches his son in the face, blood spurts from his nose, the side of his face is now darkly tinted with pink, his eyes fill with tears. He wouldn't have cared if he knew that none of his friends would get hurt, but already Demyx had felt the wrath of his father. He was already used to his beatings.

"The fuck? You crying? Usually you're about unconscious before you start crying!" Sephiroth hits Zexion had, this time in the side, causing him to fall to his knees in pain. "Are ya going soft or something? Or is it just this Demyx kid you've gone queer for?!"

"I'm not…just…leave them alone…please…" Zexion whimpers as his father kicks him in the face with his boot.

"No. I don't think I will. It's fun to watch you like this. And maybe it'll teach you to listen to what I say. My house, MY RULES!"

Sephiroth rips a lamp from its cord and raises it above Demyx's unconscious form, laughing maniacally.

"Be sure to watch this, son. It's a good lesson."

The lamp crashed down on Demyx's seemingly sleeping form. Glass shatters from the force and various pieces are embedded into Demyx's skull, blood streaming down his once perfect place.

Zexion blacks out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sephiroth was the only person I could think of, lol. I imagine him with shorter hair though, and kind of business-y looking…like a suit.


	9. Chapter 9

"Zexion!? Zexion! Wake up!" Demyx leans over and looks frantically upon Zexion's sleeping form. He had sent Roxas to get a glass of water when they couldn't wake him by yelling or poking at him.

They were watching the movie when Demyx noticed that Zexion had fallen asleep, he had mention to Roxas how cute he looked when asleep. Neither of the conscious boys were aware of the pained looks that started to contort Zexions face shortly after. Even when the blue haired boy had started to mumble in his sleep fretfully, neither of them gave a second thought to it, figuring it was just a bad dream. When Zexion started to cry and repeating the word 'stop' over and over, the two became worried, thinking that it must be one terrible nightmare that they should gallantly rescue him from. Their efforts had gone in vain though, he was in a deep sleep it seemed.

"Ah!…Don't…Demyx…" The blunet twitches fitfully, his cheeks wet from tears.

"Zexy! it's just a dream! Get up." Demyx shakes him, intent on waking him up. Zexion weakly pushes away from him, then his eyes snap open.

"D-Demyx…" The tears are still trailing silently down his already wet cheeks as he reaches a hand toward the older teen. He blinks a couple of times, and then wipes away his tears with his outstretched hand. Bowing his head down, he hides his blush with his hair.

Demyx wraps his arms around him and pulls him against himself. Zexion revels in the feeling of being held after 'witnessing' such a horrible thing happen to his love. Axel and Roxas enter the room, Roxas with a glass of water and Axel with a concerned expression on his face. Roxas plops down next to them and looks questioningly at the blonde, who answers back with a soft "I don't know." spoken into Zexion's hair. Zexion pulls out of his embrace.

Don't make them worry.

He looks reassuringly at the others, "I'm fine. I was just a bit shaken up during my dream."

Axel cocks his head. "What were you dreaming about?"

They can't help anyways.

Zexion looks at them with a forced smirk, "I received a B on an exam." The blonde and the redhead burst out laughing, Demyx laughs along too, but can tell something is bothering the younger teen. Not the brightest bulb in the group, but he can read emotions well. Zexion, on the other hand, is very bad at this and simply waits until others to tell him if something is wrong or isn't.

"Well then. Have fun. The night is young but dies a little every hour, we've still got lots of work to do. Coming, Roxy?"

"Do I have to?"

"Yup. No fair that you're up here having fun, time to get your lazy ass working. Heh! That sound dirty." Axel chuckles at his own little 'joke' and Roxas sighs.

"Why is it that I stay with an idiot like you?"

Axel slings his arm over the blondes shoulders and grins widely. "Cuz you love me!" Roxas blushes and rolls his eyes, handing Zexion the glass of water while elbowing Axel in the side. The redhead bends over in mock pain and moans.

"Gee, that hurt, Roxy dear. Don't tell me you're becoming abusive? I'm all for trying some S&M if ya want, just not in front of others."

This deserved our beloved redhead yet another elbow to the side.

"Ow! That actually hurt. Later then. Have lots and lots of fun."

The door is shut and the two teens are left alone for the first time that evening.

A silence is pounding in both of their ears, both knowing the conversation that will soon follow. The credits are rolling on the TV, Demyx gets annoyed with the music that is slowly scaring the ba-jeebers out of him. To solve this problem, Demyx leans over and pressing the power button on the TV and DVD, leaving them with the moonlight from the window to illuminate the room.

Zexion sighs and narrows his eyes slightly, a tell-tale sign of his worry. Knowing that the blonde had seen through his lie, Zexion wonders what he will say to him.

"Zexion, what's wrong? Does it have to do something with what happened Thursday?" Zexion can't help but feel a wave of panic, he didn't know that Demyx would be able to piece the two events together so quickly.

"It isn't anything." Zexion looks down into his glass of water in shame of lying to Demyx, his dear Demyx.

"Please! Just tell me, I can help!"

Zexion sighs, knowing that his friend hadn't meant to lie to him, but he couldn't help him. Nobody could.

"Just let me know what's wrong…" He cups Zexion's chin in his hand and forces the blunet to look up, "You can trust me, okay? I won't tell anyone. It'll be a secret."

Zexion shakes free of Demyx's stare and returns his gaze downward, his eyes filling with moisture, thinking about how much easier it would be to share this with someone. But what's the point? Nothing can be done. He's trapped, just as his mother was trapped. Perhaps this was his punishment for being born.

"I will tell you…someday. Just not now."

Demyx sighs hopelessly, thinking that he will never be able to get through to his blue haired love.

"Really. I promise."

"Alrighty, Zex! But just remember- you promised!" Demyx wiggles a finger threateningly at Zexion, an expression to match it. In Demyx's point of veiw.

Zexion laughs, "Dem, you really cannot pull off any sort of threatening gesture."

Demyx lets out a fangirl scream, yes, a fangirl scream, and glomps the poor, unsuspecting teen.

"Eeeeeeeeeehh! You are just TOO CUTE! Your laugh is so adorable!" Demyx proclaims as they thud to the floor.

XXX

Woo I updated! A bit sooner, too I think? So far like THREE DAYS have past in this fic. GAWD, lol. Don't worry, it'll start to speed up kinda soon.


End file.
